


Reflections Of Her Soul

by withasideoflesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Masterbation, Parent/Child Incest, UNSHIMMER THE SHIMMER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withasideoflesbian/pseuds/withasideoflesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.<br/>Prompt: mirror<br/>Word Count: 229</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reflections Of Her Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: mirror  
> Word Count: 229

She recognises her mother straight away, she’s not sure where she is though. It doesn’t look like any room Regina’s ever seen before. She had just stumbled across her mother really; she’d just been looking up a spell or two in front of the mirror when it had shimmered. She knew how dangerous it was but with only days till her marriage to the king, Regina was eager to distract her thoughts.

Horrified, Regina had begun to apologise profusely when she realised that her mother hadn’t heard her at all, it was almost as if she couldn’t see Regina back. Skimming the page to find the words to unshimer the shimer her attention is taken by a moan. Her mother’s moan. When Regina glances back to the mirror, Cora is completely bare. With one hand fondling her breast and the other working at her cunt. Regina tries to look away but finds she doesn’t want to and just stares through the mirror, watching her mother orgasm, rooted to the spot, mouth agape and the heavy book resting in her hands.

Another moan, louder this time shakes Regina out of her trance skimming the page once again she finds the words she needs but just as she waves her hand and chants her words her mother moans out a name that makes her whole world stop still.

“Oh gods, Regina!”

 


End file.
